deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartis
"You have done one too many wrongs, you monster! You will regret that day you defied justice...! Today, you WILL receive DIVINE JUSTICE! By the name of the Golden Justice...YOU WILL FALL WITH ETERNAL DIVINITY! - Spartis before attacking Death Battle Ideas * Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long * Chespin vs Spartis Possible Opponents *Yang Xiao Long *Garnet *Tifa Lockhart Backstory Spartis was part of the Golden-Sun tribe, a tribe who served and worshiped the Golden-Sun. One day, a rogue group of pokemon ransacked the village and left everyone for dead, except for Spartis, who survived. At that moment, he was motivated to train harder than ever, and deliver justice to those who hurt his friends and people. After many months of training, Spartis sought out more power, and called out to the Golden Justice, who appeared on his call. During that moment, he was transformed into Spartis, the Arch-Riolu, or the "Hand of the Golden Justice", and was given the materials he needed for his journey/ Overtime, Spartis made many new friends, and learned about the bonds and values of friendship. When his bravery got the best of him, he rushed into a situation without thinking, and almost died...That's when his idol figures appeared: The Stars of Order. With their help, he learned the true value of friendship, and was trained properly in the arts of combat. He currently works on his own, but will help out the Stars from time to time. During the Herald Saga, Spartis was separated from the Stars, and got into an argument with Flaronis Destina. They both fought, and while Spartis fought well, he eventually lost, only to be spared by Flaronis. Inspired by this, Spartis decided to follow his footsteps as the Golden Justice, following the role of a Hero. Having trained for many years, Spartis felt like he was ready only to get a MASSIVE reality check by Flaronis, Flaronis stating that Spartis would die trying to fight the likes of Ninetails. Spartis took this to heart and soon left. His current status is unknown. Death Battle Info Name: Spartis. Age: 14 Race: Arch-Riolu Height: 2'04 Weight: 45.5 Lbs Gender: Male Weapons Fists of Golden-Suns: A pair of special gauntlets that can store and release kinetic energy, causing shockwaves through his punches. He can also manipulate his soul though these gauntlets, using them in different forms of attacks. His gauntlets increase his power overtime, and consume power when creating shockwaves. Skills Enhanced Speed: Spartis is faster than the normal man, being able to run up to 75 miles per hour. Superhuman Strength: Spartis can lift boulders up to 750 pounds with ease. He can punch through metal with his gauntlets. Expert Martial Artist: Sparts is an expert in all types of martial arts, including pressure-points. Blaze-Buster: Using energy in his gauntlets, Spartis projects and fires quick bursts of fiery energy which explode on impact. These fire 70 feet before they explode and burst, causing multiple hits on enemies caught in it. Shatterstrike: An attack where Spartis uses immense power from his gauntlets focused on shattering the opponents weak-points. This can stun enemies for a short-time if it lands. Lava-Steamer: Spartis uses kinetic energy from his gauntlets and punches the ground, causing the ground around him to spike and burst with large amounts of fire. Soul-Tap: Spartis can grab enemies and expose them to spiritual energy, The effects are random, but they always do something negative. Meteor-Slam: His Ace: Spartis grabs the opponent and bursts into fire as he overloads with kinetic energy, and jumps high into the air before slamming the opponent down, causing an explosion that can shatter planets. Soul-Skills Soul-Tap: By using some of his own soul, he can create a barrier that traps an opponent, which it explodes and knocks them back if it connects. Soul-Blaster: Using some of his own soul, Spartis can project spirit blasts that are very fast, but they consume large amount of soul-energy. Soul-Field: He cloaks himself using his own soul-energy to heal himself. This healing consumes his soul at a consistent rate, and can be turned on or off. Soul-Mode Soul-Mode is a form that Spartis can tap into once per fight. In this mode, Spartis can use his own soul as fuel for his gauntlets, and can fire energy blasts using his soul. He can also drain small bits of soul-energy through strikes in this state, converting it into fuel for his gauntlets, or his own soul. This form enhances his speed by 25% and the form lasts for about 2 minutes. Soul-Noble *500% boost to all areas. *Alternate form can only be tapped into after using Soul-Mode. *Superior to Soul-Mode. *Capable of draining soul-energy through contact. *Is capable of using Soul-Buster, which uses the enemy's soul as a weapon to power Spartis's martial arts. Soul-Alpha *1,000% boost to all areas. *Can only be tapped into after using Soul-Noble. *Boost stacks on top of the boost of Soul-Noble. *Soul-Skills are enhanced by 50%. *Gains access to Soul-Aura, which heals Spartis through contact of an opponent within range of his aura. (4 meters) Soul Divinity *5,000% boost in all areas. *Can only be tapped into after using Soul-Alpha. *Boosts stack with all previous forms. *Soul Skills are further enhanced by 200%, and every other skill is boosted by 500%. *Gains access to Soul-Apocalypse, which uses the enemies own soul against them, causing them intense pain and agony which eventually kills them if landed. Sync-Evolution *Evolves instantly into a Soul-Lucario when tapped into *Power is enhanced by 500% per form tapped into. *Can Mega Evolve *Can only be used in Soul Divinity. Feats Has destroyed entire cities by punching the ground. Has survived being impaled many times. Strong enough to completely destroy a weak point to permanently weaken an opponent. Durable enough to survive getting slammed to the ground and exploded by a strong punch from 2,000 feet in the air. Has shattered a planet by punching it with Meteor Fall. Has survived being thrown into a star (Soul-Divinity Only) Outran Black Holes, and traveled the solar system in a few minutes (Soul-Divinity Only) Flaws Has a MASSIVE arrogance and cocky attitude, to the point that with his bravery, he jumps into about everything just to get a fight, which leads him to trouble. Hot-Headed. Not too many reliable ranged-attacks. Easily underestimates his opponents. Always plays fairly, and will never cheap-shot an opponent, even if its critical for survival. Sometimes lets his guard down if he has an edge to make things more fair. Limited Soul-Energy, which can kill him if used extensively. Trivia This is the 2nd incarnation of Spartis, this one being quite different from the original. Mary Sue Score 23 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Stars of Order Combatants